


Kinky Teens ~ Wolfstar

by maraudersera_wolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Bottom Sirius Black, Grinding, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Top Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersera_wolfstar/pseuds/maraudersera_wolfstar
Summary: Sirius may seem tough and untouchable from where he stands when he's next to James. But when he's next to Remus, he's a whole different person. Shaking under a brush of fingertips against his knee.
Relationships: Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Regulus Black/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Kinky Teens ~ Wolfstar

**Author's Note:**

> This may be very crappy because I'm not very good at smut but I do write. So, sorry in advance if I scar you for life.

As the friend group went into seventh year, they were more distracted with studies and homework instead of partners and friendships. 

Except for Sirius. 

Sirius didn't understand the big fuss over homework, it was his last year, he should be enjoying himself and not studying. 

He didn't have a clue why James was studying too. Especially since James now had Lily, Sirius had always thought that he would stare at Lily all day once she finally gave into him. But he didn't do that. Instead he studied with Lily practically all day. 

Suddenly, James was much more interested in work than Quidditch, so Sirius was bored. Very bored. He would do anything to occupy himself. Like distracting Moony. 

Remus wasn't easily distracted but Sirius had his ways. Remus had always preferred studying than any other activity and Sirius didn't normally mind but now that all of his friends had resorted to studying, he really needed Remus.

Regulus was also dating James and Lily. Sirius didn't mind very much but now that James was focusing on homework, he couldn't help but feel bad for his little brother who had made desperate but silent calls for attention from his boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Alright, Sirius?" Mary MacDonald asked, sitting down next to him on the Gryffindor couch in the common room. Sirius shifted his head from the position where it was almost breaking and nodded. 

"Bored" He said tiredly. Mary smiled and brought her knees up to her chin, despite the fact she was wearing a dress. It didn't seem like she cared much.

"I know how you feel. That Hufflepuff boy, he's been throwing himself into his studies too. I don't get the big deal. Yeah, the NEWTs will decide the rest of our lives but I'm not even sure if I want a wizard job. I feel alone lately. Marlene's been with Dorcas. Lily's been with James or Regulus or both. Remus doesn't even talk anymore. And Peter. Peter's Peter." Mary said, her eyes directing across the Common room to where Peter stood.

Peter was trying his best to complete his charms homework but he was too stressed to even think about it properly.

"I thought seventh year would be fun. I want my Moony." Sirius pouted like a child. Mary smirked and shook her head, trying her best to stop herself from laughing at Sirius' childishness. 

"I could give you a few ideas. How about distracting him?" Mary suggested, Sirius huffed. 

"Already tried that. He ignored me." 

"I didn't mean like that. I meant like... Just give him something to think about. Whisper in his ear. You know him best. What does he like? And whatever he likes, do it." Mary smiled cunningly. 

"Have you did it?" 

"No, Aaron isn't really the type of person you would want to have sex with." Mary said. Sirius smiled and shook his head softly, his curls falling from behind his ears. 

So after dinner on the Saturday, Sirius walked up to the dorm where Remus already was. He looked at the calender on the wall and the date for the full moon was in two days away. Surely Remus wouldn't resist. 

Sirius walked over to Remus' bed which was closest to the door. Remus knew that he was there. But he ignored him. 

First, Sirius faced Remus, waiting for his boyfriend to look up and for him to show one of his infamous Sirius Black grins. But Remus didn't look up. He kept his head down so his light brown curls covered his face. 

"Moony" Sirius cocked his head to the side. No answer.

"Remus" No answer. Sirius frowned and looked around the room and smirked slyly. 

"Sir?" Sirius smirked, cheekily. He heard Remus gulp but his head still stayed down. Sirius looked at the piles of paper that Remus had managed to write down in the space of a month and he gaped. 

How was it even possible or healthy for someone to write so much in such little time?

Sirius got off the bed and got behind Remus, flushing against his back. Remus still did not look up but his breathing pattern definitely changed. 

The long haired boy leaned over until Remus felt breaths on the back of his ear. 

"Stop ignoring me. You know you want to fuck me 'til I can't even breathe. Don't you? Don't deny it, Remus. You know you want to order me around. Tie me up. Tell me to call you sir. Call me a whore because I'm your whore. You know you want it." Sirius whispered in his ear, pressing his crotch against Remus' back. 

Remus didn't respond so Sirius resorted to nibbling on his earlobe.

The other boy sat looking down at his work. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from pushing Sirius against the bed and fucking him until he passed out but he didn't want to give in. It was just too fun to play around with Sirius' emotions. 

Although, he had felt a stir in his trousers. He looked at the papers that were full of writing, the letters jumbling up since he had been resisting him too long. 

Remus' eyes filled with a familiar lust, finally letting that side take over him. He got up, placing the papers into his bag, avoiding any eye contact with Sirius. 

Thinking he was leaving the dorm to study somewhere else, Sirius looked down and crossed his legs. Remus placed his bag down with a thud behind Sirius and moved back towards his bed. 

Remus kneeled on his bed behind Sirius, the mattress falling that way under his weight. Sirius was about to look back but Remus placed firm hands on his hips, digging his nails into him. Sirius bit back a yelp of unexpected pain and felt Remus' warm breath of his neck. 

"Distracting me from work? Not how I expected you to behave." Remus hummed him his ear, rubbing his enlarging erection against his boyfriend's back. Sirius stayed quiet. Remus' hand crept up to his neck and tightened it, his fingers pushing against his Adam's apple. Sirius leaned his head back in pleasure. 

"Sirius" 

The boy felt Remus' fingers tighten around his neck. Sirius moaned without realising and Remus smirked. 

"Such a whore. Practically begging for me to rearrange your insides. Do you want me to? Hm. I want you to answer in words and call me 'sir', okay?" Remus degraded. Sirius felt like he could cum just at that sentence. 

"Yes" Sirius choked when Remus tightened his grasp on his throat just for the fun of it. "Yes, sir." He coughed out.

Remus loosed his grip on his neck and traced his other hands' fingers over Sirius' collarbone. He let go of his neck and dropped one of his hands to his lover's waist. And his other hand moved Sirius' head to the side slightly. 

His lips grazed the pale skin on Sirius' neck slightly but pulled away and moved to face Sirius' flushed face. Sirius looked up while Remus straddled his legs. Sirius moved his head to the side automatically. Remus kissed down Sirius' jawline, creating wet spots down to his chin. He moved to his head to his clavicle and licked along it. Sirius moaned when Remus bit down on the skin harshly. He grinned against Sirius' clothed cock and pulled off his Gryffindor tie that was still on even after Remus had removed his shirt. 

"One minute." Remus said, taking the tie and opening the dorm door to tie the tie on the door. Sirius pushed his palm down on himself and bit his lip. Remus tied the tie perfectly, just like he did for Peter every morning even though he was perfectly capable of doing it himself. He closed the door again and walked back over to the bed, taking off his tie in the process. 

Sirius watched him get back on the bed and push his knee between his crossed legs to seperate them. 

"Lean back, arms up." Remus ordered. Sirius' eyes clouded with lust and did as he was told. Something Remus was very good at was ordering Sirius around like that. And he just obeyed. 

Remus straddled Sirius' waist and leaned over Sirius to bring his hands together. He used his tie to tie both of the boy's hands to the bed posts. Sirius looked up in the ceiling, already aroused and ready to take Remus in but he knew it was too quick. Remus liked to torture him by waiting. 

He felt his boyfriend's hands unbuckle his belt and unbutton his trousers. Sirius looked up and just after Remus palmed him through the fabric of his boxers while he pulled his trousers down. He leaned his head back and let a moan slip. 

"Do you want me to give you a blow job or a handjob?" Remus asked in a voice that didn't sound like his own. Sirius tried to speak but the feeling of Remus' hand was too much to comprehend and it was only a small bit of friction. Maybe he had been keeping his sexual frustration in a little bit too long. He pushed his hips up, thrusting against Remus' hand and Remus snatched his arm back and he whined. 

"Words!" 

"Both, sir." Sirius groaned, Remus hummed and kissed the inside of his thighs. 

"Which one first?" Remus asked, licking Sirius' shaking thighs. The shaking from the desire of wanting more. Sirius moaned when he tried to speak since Remus bit into his thigh. 

"H-Handjob, sir." Sirius yelped impatiently as Remus still bit his thigh. Remus pulled his head back and ran his hands along the waistband of his boxers. Sirius moved his hips up to feel anything but Remus merely tutted and took his hands away. 

"So impatient. Am I gonna have to restrain you from coming?" Remus rasped, faking disappointment. 

"Please, Remus." Sirius whimpered. Remus looked up innocently and pushed his knee into Sirius' hard erection. 

"Tell me what you want. In a full sentence. And I'll think about giving you what you want." Remus smiled innocently. Sirius looked at him pleadingly. They both knew well that Sirius couldn't even form a sentence in this state.

"Okay, you can just say words. Only because I'm feeling generous. Don't expect me to be this nice to you any other time." Remus hummed near Sirius' cock and it vibrated in pleasure. 

"Handjob. Then blowjob. And I want you to fuck me after." Sirius moaned. "Teasing included. Do whatever you want with me." Remus smiled and hooked his fingers with the band of his boxers. Sirius leaned his head on the pillow as he felt the air on his hardened cock. Pre-cum dripped down the sides without even been touched yet. 

"Such a slut, aren't you? Dripping already and I've hardlys done anything." Remus tutted but every syllable just mushed into the others words because Sirius was in his own world. 

Remus pressed his thump to the tip of Sirius' cock, stopping the wetness dripping. Sirius was letting moans out without realising. The sound was music to Remus' ears. Slowly, Remus' hand wrapped around the length of Sirius and pumped him while listening to the sounds that Sirius let out unknowingly. 

"Fuck the handjob, Remus, please just-" Sirius groaned when Remus' tongue flattened on the tip. Sirius moaned, pulling his hands from the tight tie, wanting to run his hands through Remus' hair. 

He licked up and down until he gave in and took Sirius' whole length into his mouth, already knowing the bruising that was gonna be at the back of his throat the next day. Sirius moaned and groaned, feeling a pit in his stomach where he needed Remus. 

He bobbed his head up and down until Sirius started thrusting forward while crying out Remus' name obnoxiously loud. Thankfully, all of the dorms had silence charms on them. 

A knot built up in Sirius while Remus' jaw started to hurt but he focused on pleasuring his boyfriend. Suddenly, the knot started the get unbearable to hold anymore. 

"Moony, I'm close." Sirius cried but stopped after Remus pulled his head away from the pulsing dick. 

"Moony" Sirius whined. Remus got off the bed and reached under the bed which made any frustration disappear from Sirius' mind. Remus pulled out a box but Sirius couldn't see what he was getting out. All he knew, was that whatever Remus decided to pull out of the box would most definitely make him moan. 

Remus got back on the bed, almost fully undressed with just his boxers on. Sirius looked up but forced his head back down when he felt a cold metallic feeling on his neck. 

"Is this okay?" Remus asked, his more human side showing. Sirius looked up and nodded slowly. 

"You aren't going to hurt me?" Sirius asked quietly. Remus smiled sadly, knowing this came from his parents and shook his head. 

"Just knife play." Remus comforted. Sirius nodded and relaxed more. Remus' eyes clouded over again, almost as if he was switching personalitys and he pushed the knife further to his neck, scraping the blade over Sirius' flesh. The sound it made rang in both of their ears and Remus grunted, pressed himself down while he dragged the knife down to Sirius' collarbone. 

Sirius watched Remus' eyes follow the blade as it moved back and forth only grazing the skin slightly. Sirius bucked his hips upwards to create friction between the two and Remus' eyes darkened. 

"Stop being impatient." Remus said darkly, moving the knife dangerously low till he came to his legs. Remus looked up as he hovered over his dick. The knife was just about to press against Sirius' cock but Remus wanted permission. Sirius nodded slowly. 

"If you don't like it, tell me to stop." Remus hummed. The end of the knife pressed against the oozing tip and Sirius shook with pleasure. The knife was cold against him but Remus' comforting stares made it all worthwhile. 

Remus dragged the blade down the length, occasionally jerking Sirius with his hands and brought the knife across his skin. Sirius' thighs twitched with the urge for Remus. 

"Need you." Sirius shook with pleasure, Remus' darkened eyes looked up again and pressed the knife against his skin of his low abdomen. 

"May I?" Remus asked in a voice different to his own. 

"Okay" 

Remus pressed the knife only a bit further to the point where the skin pierced, blood pooled out and Remus placed the knife on the floor as he licked the blood. Sirius watched, anticipation making him shake. Remus licked up all the blood and he held his hand out to the pile of clothes on the floor. His wand flew into his hand and he spelled the cut so it closed. 

"What now?" Remus asked, crawling up to Sirius with his eyes as dark as ever. His pupils were dilated and he eye colour had changed. 

"How about you fuck me?" Sirius moaned. Remus' eyes rolled back at Sirius' bluntness and happily leaned over Sirius, untying the red and gold tie. He threw the tie to the floor and Sirius moved his arms down. 

"On your hands and knees." Remus grunted. He moved away from Sirius while he put the knife and box away and kicked it under the bed. He placed his wand on the bedside table, pulling his boxers down. He picked up his wand again and got back on the bed. 

He kneeled and looked at Sirius' perfect arse right in his face just for him. 

"Always listen to my orders, won't you, baby?" Remus asked as a distraction since they hadn't exactly had sex in a while so he would have to stretch Sirius out. 

"Of course, sir." Sirius answered submissively. Remus pointed his wand at his two fingers and glossy lube appeared. 

"Will you be a good boy for me and try to listen to my voice instead of focusing on what I'm doing?" Remus asked, about to press his two fingers in. Sirius nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"How has your week been?" Remus asked, pushing the two fingers into him, he heard Sirius yelp. He quickly tried to find an answer for it. 

"Not good" Sirius answered, feeling Remus move his fingers around and scissoring him. 

"How's that?" Remus asked, thrusting them in and out as Sirius led out a moan of pain. 

"I missed you. I wanted to talk to you but everytime I saw you, you were studying. And I did try to study and write down added notes like every other seventh year was doing but I just wanted you. James has Lily and Regulus now. Peter is sleeping around. Marlene is with Dorcas and Mary has that Hufflepuff. I just wanted you." Sirius said, Remus' eyes turned a bit lighter in guilt. 

"I'm sorry, my love. I know I've been a really shitty boyfriend at the moment but I'm just worried incase I fail my NEWTs. I'm panicking about them and they're ages away. I've written pages and pages. Even asked McGonagall for practice tests just to see if I could do it. I haven't been ignoring you on purpose. Well, I've been ignoring your calls for attention but I haven't been ignoring you. Just worried." 

"Remus, are you actually worried about NEWTs when you're top of the class in every class?" Sirius asked. Remus laughed a bit and thrusted his fingers in more and pulled them out, feeling Sirius sigh.

Remus used his wand to create more lube, he made sure to rub all of his own cock in it before putting some on Sirius' entrance.

Sirius clutched the bed sheets underneath him, waiting for Remus to enter him. He felt tight grasps on his hips and ass. 

"Are you ready?" Remus asked, pressing his tip against his entrance. Sirius nodded and bit his lip, no doubt drawing blood. 

Remus pushed his hard dick into Sirius, opening him wider. Sirius moved his legs wider for Remus to push in easier. Sirius felt pleasure from Remus' nails digging into his hip skin. Once Remus was fully in Sirius, Sirius was moaning breathlessly and shifting uncomfortably. Remus leaned over and brought his hand through Sirius' hair, pulling it slightly, making the older boy cry out. 

Tears welled on his grey eyes as he nodded to let Remus move. He pushed himself back from him and pushed himself in, he pushed up against Sirius' prostate and made Sirius yelp in pain. 

"Sorry, love" Remus spoke softly, thrusting in and out of the boy. Sirius groaned loudly, he leaned on one arm to touch himself even though he knew it was a risk with Remus

"Sirius" Remus grunted lowly, grabbing his wrist while thrusting in and out. 

"Please, Remus, touch me." Sirius moaned loudly, moving back on Remus to push him deeper in him.

"Are you close?" Remus asked, hesitantly moving his hand near Sirius' cock. Sirius shook his head so Remus placed his hand onto his cock and pumped him. 

"Can you go faster too?" Sirius asked, placing his hand back down. Remus started to go faster and harder. Pushing in and out and pumping him until Sirius was almost so lust-filled, he was practically in another world. He stared at the wall until he felt himself get pushed over the edge and tried to verbalise it but Remus understood and pushed once last time before they both came undone together. 

Sirius let out white hot spurts, Remus pulled out of him and pulled Sirius into his lap. Remus brushed his hair back while his eyes were shut tight. He rubbed his hand over his thigh and noticed the bite marks he had made on the inside of his thighs. 

Sirius lay his head on Remus' shoulder, not even having enough energy to open his eyes. He opened his eyes to look back at Remus'. 

"Did I hurt you?" Remus asked, concern filling his now light eyes. Sirius shook his head and lightly pressed his lips to Remus'. Remus rubbed his thigh while pulling back. 

"Stop studying as much?" Sirius asked, holding out his pinky finger to the boy. Remus wrapped his pinky finger around his too and they both brought it up to their lips and kissed their thumbs. 

"I love you." Sirius hummed. Remus kissed his cheek and dug his head into his neck. 

"I love you too, my love."


End file.
